


Hallucination

by Radiose



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 被下药后奋进都看到了什么？





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> *意识流，半夜犯困，不知所云。没想到有一天也会写这种东西，人生真有趣（棒读  
> *失忆还没治好，跟原剧有出入的细节全是我的锅。

“你看到了什么，Morse？”

“……我从未想到会看到的东西。”

 

眼前的地砖开始旋转。不是个好兆头，Morse想。所有传入耳朵的声响都自带混响，感觉空洞又遥远。她就是这一切的凶手，不要听！但是他明白自己必须依附于什么使得理智不要消散得太快，所以他还是努力集中注意力分辨词句。

“What you take in with you is what you find in there.”他可以感到随着这句话被说出，自己开始涣散。平时靠理智压住的一切念头，以及痛苦的回忆开始涌上来。

他抬头，看见二楼走廊上的自己转身离开。

一件他一直在做又难以做到的事。

他没法对世间不公转身离开视而不见。他无法背弃那些需要他帮助的受害者。他无法放过那些嫌疑人。他是个警察。他无时无刻不在工作。

但是他又一直在这样做。12岁母亲去世，他在太平间外坐了很久，最终被醉醺醺的父亲拉着转身离去。他放弃学业，转身离开牛津。他看了蝴蝶夫人的遗体良久，最终还是把她留在身后。他看着Joan在清晨的迷雾中转身，自己也转身回到车上。最后出现的画面，是他和Jakes在酒馆外握手，然后他转身向后走，Jakes大概看了眼他的背影，又大概没有，但在他回头时，他已不在那个转角。

 

Emma说的没错，他有害怕的东西，而且这个画面正在不断折磨他。他是牛津警局谋杀案破案率最高的警探，但他害怕转身离去。

几分钟前——现在回想感觉像是几个月前——的思路又一次回到他身上。

Jennifer，三个元音。Christopher，三个元音。Peter，两个元音。Little Pete，四个元音。不要紧，他们是专业的歌手，他自己也相当了解，稍微改一下就能把这几个音塞进歌里。押韵。

他试图扶着楼梯往上走。但手上传来的触觉也越发缥缈。他猜自己扶着的大概是楼梯扶手。

他也不明白自己这种状态下是怎么想起DeBryn的声音的：“死亡大部分出于意外。”

但他手脚并用，跌跌撞撞进了一间房间。看起来似乎地板向他袭来。他下意识伸手一推……在他现在所处的状态而言痛感相当明显。

不是地板扑向他，是他摔到了地上。

疼痛带来了一点理智。他挣扎着往前爬。

 

他又看见那个地道爆炸，烟雾扬起，有那么一段时间他什么也看不见。但他无处躲藏。

烟雾呛得他咳嗽。肺部几乎真的感到疼痛。但他无法分辨是现在感受到的疼，还是遥远的记忆。

并没有那么遥远，不知哪来的声音提醒他。

Jakes。

他试图喊出声。他不知道，但他觉得自己只是呻吟了一声。

转身。转身。别看了。你不会想看到人体在炸弹爆炸后的样子。

晕血带来的眩晕感袭击了他。与之相伴的是他忍着肚子上的疼痛把衬衣塞进裤腰时Jakes锐利的眼神。和香烟的味道。与烟斗中传来的味道明显不同。

又是一瞬，他似乎躺在那个地道口前的草地上。草叶扎得他后背刺痒。

一道金光闪过。

是太阳的光吗？

 

有一个声音告诉他没事了。

没事了。

声音愈发虚无。

一个失真的来源，经过错误的处理。

更明显的失真。

皇家信号部队的基础课，但这部分他从未真正听懂过。

那声音在他听来听来像是Jakes。

他回来了？

没事了，没事了……

 

Morse觉得自己滑进了一片虚无，被困在一片迷雾中。

似乎他又想到了很多事，回顾了一下自己之前的人生，似乎又看到了自己之后的人生。红色的捷豹开过，街道似乎还是他熟悉的牛津，又似乎不太像。

很难定义所有他记得和不记得的画面闪过的速度。时间似乎过了很久又丝毫未动。它已经失去了意义。

手背传来轻微刺痛。他想挥手去赶，又完全不知道自己是否牵动了哪怕一块肌肉。

脸上传来钝钝的麻痒。像是隔着厚重大衣挨了一拳。

 

Morse迷迷瞪瞪地动了几下，翻了个身。

“Morse。”他有些惊讶地睁开了眼。眼前的东西都好端端地呆在它们应在的地方，没有旋转没有晃动，也不像隔着一层浓雾。理智回笼了，好征兆。

“Morse。”又是一声。

他抬头看向Thursday。几个念头在脑中千回百转，最后他问：“今天周几了？”

“腌牛肉。”

“星期五。”Morse费劲地想了一会才说。

“星期五。”Thursday确认道，如释重负。

他们快速交流了案情，Emma认罪了。他觉得好受了些。

Thursday交待他好好休息，接着就离开了。Morse又在床上翻了个身，先是瞪着天花板，又感到眼睛酸痛，用手臂遮住。

在听见脚步声时他还以为Thursday又回来了，他放下手臂，抬起头，视线越过身上的被子去看：“sir……”

Jakes微笑着站在床脚：“不用叫我sir。警探。”

“Peter……”Morse搞不清自己是不是把这名字念了出来。幻觉又回来了。糟糕。

“我才是应该睡觉倒时差的那个人好吗？”Jakes没变，全身上下每一个处的样子都宛如昨日重现。他慢慢走过来，手搭上他的手臂，“好好休息，不要着急。”

他顿了一下，又把手提起一些，只有指尖皮肤与手臂汗毛相触。痒痒的，Morse现在的感觉还是不太灵敏，他什么都不确定。Jakes继续说：“是的，我回来了。”

 

FIN

 


End file.
